115 Generator
The 115 Generators are utilities found in the Zombies map Origins. Overview There are six of them in total located around the map. Each Generator will power the Mystery Box, the Der Wunderfizz machine and any Perk-a-Cola machines in the surrounding area once it is turned on, similar to the Voltmeters in Mob of the Dead. Once all six 115 Generators are active, the Pack-a-Punch Machine will be available for use. They are located in the following locations: *Generator 1 is in the spawn room, on the upper level *Generator 2 is next to the Tank Station, between the workshop and spawn *Generator 3 is next to Speed Cola, between the workshop and spawn (on an alternate path) *Generator 4 is next to the Wind tunnel and Juggernog, on the left when entering No Man's Land from the workshop *Generator 5 is next to the Lightning tunnel and Stamin-Up, on the right when entering No Man's Land *Generator 6 is behind the church, furthest from spawn, straight forward (through or around the Excavation Site) when entering No Man's Land The cost for the players to activate the Generators depends on how many players there are (200 points per player currently playing) and a player must remain on the metal platform long enough for them to power up. The time it takes to capture the generator is shorter if there are more players on the platform, in relation to how many players there are in the game (for example, with two players in the game and one activating it, it goes half as fast as one player activating it in a solo game). When the generator is captured, all players on the platform at the time of capture gain 100 points, and the player that initially activated it gets their points back, though only if they are on the platform and not bleeding out when the points are given out. Whilst a Generator is powering up, Templar Zombies will spawn in from portals in the ground surrounding the generator and attack the players until the 115 Generator is fully operational or the capture is halted, at which point they will die. They only give 10 points per kill (and up to 100 can be obtained per round per player), and none for non-lethal hits. These zombies do not count toward the Rituals of the Ancients reward of 115 headshots, though killing them will show up on the stats screen. Shutdown of the 115 Generators Starting at round 10, a random active Generator will be periodically attacked by Templar Zombies. Its location will be marked for the players. Should the players fail to stop these zombies in time, the 115 Generator will be deactivated. If it is deactivated, the surrounding area will lose power, the Pack-a-Punch Machine will be rendered unusable, the zombies will move onto another Generator, and the players will have to reactivate the Generator. No matter how close the players are to these zombies, they won't attack them while they are deactivating the generator or when they en route to another. Furthermore, they will stop attacking altogether if a Monkey Bomb or G-Strike is thrown in the area. While the zombies are heading for another generator, a symbol appears over one of their heads, indicating their location. This symbol changes zombies if the one with the symbol is killed. Should the players succeed in eliminating the zombies while they are deactivating a generator, a Max Ammo will drop. It will not drop if the zombies are en route to another generator, however. Achievements/Trophies The 115 Generators are associated with several achievements/trophies in Origins. The most prominent ones are All Your Base and Master of Disguise. For "All Your Base", the player must capture all six generators without allowing one to stop in a game, while "Master of Disguise" requires the player to capture a generator while using Zombie Blood. In addition, the player must turn on Generators 2 and 6 for the "I'm on a Tank!" achievement/trophy to use the Mark IV Tank, as well as capture six generators to complete a challenge from the Rituals of the Ancients box for "Overachiever". Last, the generators are associated with completing the Easter egg Little Lost Girl. *'All Your Base' (15 / Bronze - In Origins, activate all generators without allowing one to stop. *'I'm on a Tank!' (10 / Bronze - In Origins, ride the tank around the map without getting out. *'Overachiever' (25 / Bronze ) - In Origins, complete all 4 Challenges in one game. *'Master of Disguise' (15 / Bronze ) - In Origins, use Zombie Blood to revive three players and activate a generator in one game. *'Little Lost Girl' (75 / Silver ) - In Origins, release Samantha. Gallery 115 Generators generator 3 BOII.png|Generator 3 115 Generators one active BOII.png|The icon when one is active 115 Generators all active BOII.png|The icon when all are active 115 Generators schematic BOII.png|A schematic for a 115 Generator. Origins map BOII.png|Map with locations of the 115 Generators Trivia *Ludvig Maxis will announce the state of the Generator. These are when it is being captured, when players leave the capture zone, if it is successfully activated, and if it is being attacked. *Generator 3 appears in the Origins section on Revelations. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Utilities